


Side By Side

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based slightly off the song "What the Water Gave Me" by Florence and the Machine. My friend made me write this so you can blame her for your broken hearts. I sobbed when I was writing this. Ryan and Dan go fight in a war together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

Ryan and Dan ran to find cover from their attackers, dodging bullets before finding a building to hide behind.

“You think we’re good?” Dan asked, poking his head out slightly from their hiding spot.

“For now.” Ryan replied simply, checking how many bullets he had left. The two had been drafted into the war, leaving their families behind as well as their hockey careers. “We should try and get back to the main camp. It isn’t safe here.”

The two had been separated from the rest of their group due to a surprise attack which sent everyone scattering in separate directions.

“Follow my lead.” Ryan demanded as he ran out, Dan on his heels. They looked around for any danger which is when something caught Dan’s eyes just a few seconds late. A sniper had been hiding on a roof, half hidden, and had taken a shot at Ryan.

“Cally!” He yelled before diving across and blocking the shot, taking it in the upper chest. He collapsed to the ground as Ryan took the sniper down.

“G!” He yelped dragging him out of plain sight. He dropped to his knees, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. “Stay with me.” Dan gave him a weak smile knowing that he had saved his boyfriend’s life.

“You idiot. Why did you block that?” Ryan asked him angrily.

“I’d block any shot for you, Ryan.” Dan replied, eyelids fluttering.

“No! You’re not dying here! Come on we’ll get you back and healed up!” Cally pleaded trying to get Dan to stand up.

“It’s not happening, Cally.” Dan said, fighting him slightly so he’d stay put.

“G! You’re not giving up on me now! We’re going home in less than a month! I’m not going back without you!” He said, putting more pressure on the wound.

“You’re going to have to. I-I’m not surviving this one. I love you. Forever and always, Cally.” G told him before closing his eyes, his body going limp.

“No! No! Dan Girardi you are not leaving me like this!” Cally yelled before the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He was never a very emotional person, usually keeping his emotions to himself but he let it all out, sobbing over the lifeless body of his boyfriend.

The sound of footsteps jerked him from his grieving state, making him alert. He stood up and raised his gun, ready to shoot. Three men in enemy uniform came running towards him. He took down two but the third managed to get a shot out before Ryan could take him down. He watched the man fall over before collapsing himself due to the shot being perfectly aimed at his heart.

He fell back onto the ground next to Dan and smiled slightly knowing they’d be together again soon as he closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
